Rose of the Night
by Amanda Lauren
Summary: Viorica and Stefan are the prince and princess in training of the vampire world attending a high-status academy with a class of vampires... and humans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The clock struck the eleventh hour, and Maria and I grabbed our schoolbooks. She yawned, her white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"Another boring night at school," she said.

I nodded my agreement, and we left the dorm, entering the hallway. The other students were packed into hallway, moving towards the classroom. As soon as I set foot in the hallway, the crowd parted into two sides.

I walked through, acknowledging their respectful whispers with nods. At the door to the classroom my cousin, Stefan, held out his arm.

"Viorica."

He gently kissed my lips as the doors opened. I smiled up at him and took his arm.

"Stefan."

We walked in, the class following behind us. The classroom master, Maximus, frowned in disapproval. Stefan and I ignored him, taking our seats in the top row of the class. Our great classroom was shaped like an amphitheatre, encouraging our love of the Fine Arts. As soon as the class had settled, Maximus began.

"Good evening class. Today we'll be having a history lesson."

The class groaned and Stefan grimaced at me from the seat next to me.

"_Family _history lesson. Great."

I smiled for a second, then returned my gaze to Master Maximus.

"Our world is ruled by one family. That one family is immortal and pure, meaning their blood is not mixed with that of humans. To remain pure, this family intermarries within itself. It is only legal for them however, because they're 'royalty'."

Stefan opened his mouth in objection and I laid a hand gently on his arm. He looked down at me, his usually un-emotional face hinting towards anger.

"It's not worth it," I whispered.

Stefan nodded and returned his attention to Maximus's lesson. Maximus smirked as if he knew what I had told Stefan. Annoyance lightly churned through me at Maximus's disrespect.

"Now, as I was saying. Before, in ancient times, the royal family was aided in ruling by a High Senate. This Senate was made of representatives elected by the people. For one thousand years, everything was peaceful under the rule of King Propitius.

"But there was one man, the king's brother, who was not happy with his lot. His name was Prince Samuel, and he was the king's younger brother."

Maximus paused, leaning back on his desk. Behind him, the chalk rose and began writing all the names of the royal family of five hundred years ago. The assistant who was helping Master Maximus was mouthing the words he wanted to write. The class's attention strayed to look at him, then snapped back to Maximus.

"Samuel was the leader of the High Senate, but it was not enough. He began spreading lies about the royal family within the Senate. Soon after, the entire Senate was mutinous, but Samuel pretended to be innocent. He wanted to have a clean rise to power, so they say.

"The Senate put upon Samuel a proposition to put before the king. One stormy night, the Senate held their weekly meeting with King Propitius. Samuel bravely stood up and put forth the proposition he himself had planted in the Senate. He asked his brother to step down and give power to the Senate. Samuel had no intention of letting the Senate have power, of course. It was all a ruse until he was in a position to take that power.

"Propitius just then understood how evil Samuel was. He denied the Senate and banished Samuel."

The chalk fell back to desk with a clatter. Maximus looked around at his class in mock surprise. Most were paying attention, captivated by Maximus's storytelling.

"The next morning, King Propitius was found dead. Next to him was a note, saying 'You should have accepted.'"

A few people in the class gasped. Everyone was surprised, hearing this story for the first time. Stefan and I were unmoved. This was, after all, a story we had heard many times.

"Queen Rosa, though mad with grief, knew what had to be done. She knew that Samuel would return for her and the throne. Leaving her two twins, Dominik and Diana, with a trustworthy assistant, she met Samuel at the forest bordering the castle.

"You all know that every vampire has a unique power. Mine happens to be storytelling. Prince Samuel's was mind manipulation. Queen Rosa's gift was very unique and has never been seen in the royal line before or since. Queen Rosa could control all of the elements.

"Samuel loved Rosa as more than a sister and did not want to hurt her. But he would not allow anything to stand between him and the throne. He attempted to use the same mind manipulation he had used on the Senate, but because Rosa was so focused on protecting her children and the kingdom, it wouldn't work.

"Driving Samuel deep into the heart of the woods, Queen Rosa used her earth gift to open a giant oak tree. Calling forth a fierce wind, Queen Rosa pushed Samuel inside the tree and closed it with fire. Finally, using the ancient pureblood magick, she sealed the tree with the ultimate sacrifice- her lifeblood.

"You all should understand that the only way to kill a pureblood is to stab them in their heart of hearts- that is, the center of their heart. Using her own knife, Queen Rosa plunged it into her heart of hearts. With her last breath, she uttered an incantation to seal the tree forever.

"It is said that at the exact moment their mother died, Dominik and Diana became restless. They ran into the woods, leading virtually the whole castle to where Queen Rosa had died. Although they were only six years old at the time, they decreed that no one should enter that part of the forest again. And to this day, Prince Samuel lies in his oak tree, waiting to be released."

Stefan and I exchanged hard glances. I didn't like the way Master Maximus talked about Prince Samuel. He sounded too… adoring. Master Maximus folded his arms, apparently done with the lesson. I glanced around the classroom and saw that some girls had tears in their eyes. I rolled my eyes at the foolishness of them all.

"Master Maximus?" one girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What were the words of the incantation?"

"No one except the purebloods knows. It is their magick, to be used only by them. But it is said that the incantation can only be undone with the blood of a pureblood. However, don't ask me about the royalty's rules. I myself don't understand them," he said, shrugging.

My anger rose and I laid a soft hand on Stefan's arm.

"Am I to understand that you are unhappy with the pureblood's rule, Master Maximus?" I asked in a soft but carrying voice.

Master Maximus gave me a tiny bow before replying.

"Not at all, Princess Viorica."

My eyes narrowed. I could tell when I was being lied to. I stood up slowly, ignoring Stefan's grasp around my wrist.

"What's your opinion on the High Senate returning, Master Maximus?" I had to force myself to remain polite. Always polite, always polite…

Master Maximus smirked.

"I do so wish Her Highness would stop being… impertinent."

Stefan's grip around my wrist disappeared and he was on his feet, along with the entire class. Stefan's eyes were taking on a red tinge due to anger. My eyes widened in shock and I slipped my hand into his in an effort to calm him down.

"You go too far, Master Maximus!" someone shouted.

I heard the whole class murmur in agreement. Relief blossomed in my gut, though I would never show it. I must never slip in my emotions…

"Well… my apologies, Princess Viorica."

I nodded briefly to him as the gong sounded, ending class. Stefan and I exited the classroom first, then the rest of the class followed. There was a buzz of talk about Master Maximus's disrespect. Suddenly everything went silent. I glanced around for the cause.

"Viorica."

I smiled as my father hugged me. Everyone had sunk to their knees and my father smiled graciously at all of them.

"Rise. Enjoy the night, for it is beautiful."

My father was well known for his kindness, but most saw him as a scary figure. He did appear frightening with his long dark hair and matching eyes, I suppose. But to me he would always be just a big teddy bear.

"Stefan, how are you?"

"I am well, uncle. But there is something I must discuss with you."

"Later, Stefan, during our meeting with your father. For now, enjoy the night. We only have a few hours of it."

He touched my nose, then walked off down the hallway. Now the hallway was completely deserted, everyone already off playing in the moonlight. Stefan slipped an arm around my waist and we walked back towards my room.

"Are you going outside tonight?" I asked.

"No. I've got a lot on my mind and I really wouldn't enjoy it anyway."

Disappointment shot through me, but the royal children were experts on hiding their feelings. I opened the door to my room, but Stefan kept a hold around my waist.

"Goodnight Viorica," he said, kissing me.

I kissed him back, but pulled away at the sound of footsteps. He smiled ruefully and began walking away. I watched him for a second, then sighed and went inside. I set my schoolbooks on my bed and sat in the window-seat, watching everyone outside.

People like us enjoy the night and everything about it. It makes us feel alive. The entire class was outside, running around and being free after the class. I closed my eyes, imagining what it would be like to be outside right now. The wind in my hair, the moonlight caressing my face…

I sighed, my eyes opening. Leaning back against the wall, I opened myself to my senses and feelings. My mother had taught me that the best way of warning came from being open to your senses.

I felt my classmates' happiness and freedom; I felt the exhaustion of the other academy students. I almost gave it up and went outside without Stefan, but I forced myself to continue. If I kept doing this, soon I would be attuned to everything without having to concentrate.

Suddenly I got a deep sense of foreboding. It got stronger with each passing second, and I fidgeted uncomfortably. I had the feeling that I was being watched. Throwing a quick glance out of the window, I noticed someone _was_ watching me.

He looked about my age and very handsome. His face was upturned to my room as if he had known exactly where it was beforehand. We locked eyes and he smiled, his lips forming a single word. Then he turned his back and ran away.

It was at that moment that I knew he was human. A split second later, the realization of what he had said hit me.

Vampire.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

There was a banging on my door, but it was a least a full ten seconds before I registered that fact in my mind.

Vampire.

The word kept crashing into me. That boy knew what I was… And by knowing he was endangering this entire school. This was the only place that we could instill an acceptance of vampires into humans. Without this academy, my race was doomed, never able to co-exist humans again.

"Viorica? I'm coming in!"

Stefan burst into my room as I got to my feet. He was immediately next to me, taking me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, burying his face in my dark hair.

I wondered at his anxiety. He had only been gone for a few minutes. Had he felt the evil as well?

"I'm fine, Stefan. What's wrong?"

He pulled back from me, studying my face for a moment. Then he pulled me close, squeezing me tightly.

"I felt… Never mind, it doesn't matter. I changed my mind. Let's go out tonight too."

He stepped back, taking my hand instead. Leading me outside onto the lawn, he sat on the bench underneath our tree. The beautiful tree was flowering, and there were petals scattered on the ground around us.

"What time are you meeting with my father?" I asked.

"Around dawn. I think about four-thirty. Are you meeting your mother tonight?"

I nodded and turned my gaze to our classmates across the lawn. They were all sitting in small clusters, looking up at the moon. No one even noticed me or Stefan, which was good.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Stefan whispered.

"I'm thinking of how beautiful this night is, and how I don't want it to end. What are you thinking about?" I asked, looking back at Stefan. The burning intensity I saw his eyes took me by surprise, but I was unable to look away.

"I'm thinking about how the night could never compare to you."

My eyes widened as Stefan got down on his knees, still keeping hold of my hand. I shot a glance at the other students, but none had even looked our way.

"Viorica, I know that we were always promised to one another, but it's not a burden for me. I know that we're forced to marry because there are no other pureblood children, but if I had had a sister, I still would have chosen you. I think you're the only one who really understands me. Viorica, I love you."

My mouth fell open and Stefan laughed.

"You're always so cute and charming," he said, smiling up at me.

He sat back on the bench beside me. Gently, he took hold of my chin and kissed me. When my head started to spin, he leaned back, leaning his forehead against mine. I was unsure of what to say. I knew Stefan and I would end up marrying each other, and in a way I loved him, but… I wasn't sure in what way I loved him.

"Stefan, I-"

Gently Stefan put a finger to my lips.

"Sssh. You don't have to say anything now. Just sit here with me."

He turned so that we were both facing the lawn again. He kept a hold around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder. We sighed contentedly and gazed up at the blood-red moon above us. I thought I could stay this way forever…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stefan

I hurried towards the throne room, my head filled with the magical night I had spent with Viorica. I inhaled deeply, loving the fact that my academy uniform had her scent on it. I swore as the giant castle clock counted off the half hour. I was late for my private lessons… again.

Breaking into a sprint, I reached the throne room a few moments later. I crashed through the doors, causing my uncle and father to turn.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," I bowed low, pleased that I was barely out of breath.

"You understand that these private lessons are a _privilege_, right?" My father asked sharply.

"Yes father, I do."

My father opened his mouth to say more but the king interrupted with a hearty laugh.

"Come now, Lucian! Don't you remember how late we always were as boys? Let's start the lesson, shall we?"

My father shot me a look that clearly said we weren't done, but said nothing more. I took my seat at the table across from my uncle. My father sat next to my uncle as a maid set a load of stale-smelling parchment on the table between us. I wrinkled my nose as the smell washed over me.

"How old do you think this parchment is, Stefan?" my uncle asked.

"Judging by its smell, I'm guessing about three thousand years."

"Correct. These papers are from the time of my father, King Dominik. There was a prophecy made that is relevant to our times now. We don't know how it's relevant, or even when it's supposed to come true. What we do know is that the only copy in existence is in these papers somewhere and that the man who made this prophecy is still here, miraculously."

I stared at the king in disbelief. The only immortals were purebloods. Most other vampires lived long enough, but none had ever survived three thousand years!

"But-How?" I managed to ask.

King Draco laughed at my puzzlement.

"Yes, this man is very old. He lives here in the castle, but he prefers to keep to himself. He made the prophecy when he was two years old, which is surprising in itself. You know that most vampires don't get their powers until they've reached maturity.

"And even so, this man is the only non-pureblood to ever live more than one thousand years. We can only think that this prophecy will come true, and that is why we need to find it and analyze it. And this is where you come in, Stefan."

My mind reeled. This was the lesson? To tell me that I was needed as a secretary? Usually King Draco's lessons were about discovering my powers or learning to take over the kingdom. But this?

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, can't we just ask the man who made the prophecy?"

The king gave me a hard look. It made my toes curl with anxiety.

"You know the gifts of foresight don't work that way, Stefan."

My chest sank as I realized he was right. How stupid of me to have forgotten. King Draco got to his feet, pushing the stack of papers towards me.

"Your objective is to find the prophecy. When you do come straight to me and your father. Then all three of us will analyze it together. Until then, there will be no point in these lessons."

I nodded, my breath catching when I saw the actual size of the stack. King Draco chuckled, coming over to clap me on the back.

"Don't worry, Stefan. I know you'll concentrate on finding that prophecy. It may be more vital than you think."

I nodded again, and my father used a cord to bind all the papers together. He used his power to make them float gently over to me. I snatched them before they could fall.

"Oh, Stefan. What was it you wanted to speak to me about earlier?"

I got to my feet, setting the papers down on the table.

"Well actually its two things that are kind of the same thing. You see, during the lesson today-"

"Ah, yes. I got a glimpse of what happened from the minds of other students. Maximus has always been outspoken, but he's not a real danger now," King Draco said, his eyes glinting red. "But it doesn't mean he can _ever_ disrespect my daughter like that again. I plan on speaking with him about it during the course of the night."

I gave a tiny shudder from the anger in my uncle's voice. On the other hand, I was happy Master Maximus would put in his place.

"Well when Master Maximus said that, I was filled with such an anger… I've never been that angry before and I think my eyes actually turned red. But a vampire doesn't develop red eyes until they've reached maturity and recognize their powers, right?"

King Draco leaned towards me, his eyes gleaming with interest. Even my father looked at me with a speculative eye.

"You think your eyes turned red? Did the world take on a red hue?"

I nodded, taking a step back from the gleam in the king's eyes.

"But Uncle, what does all this mean?"

My uncle beamed at my father, who returned his joyful stare.

"I think, Stefan that you are close to maturing."

I gasped in wonder and excitement.

_I'm finally maturing…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Viorica

My mother tugged playfully on a strand of my long brown hair.

"Soon we will be planning a royal wedding," she said dreamily to my Aunt Aloe.

They both laughed happily, sounding like little girls. I froze, my mouth dropping open.

"But surely not that soon, Mother? I mean, I am only seventeen."

"And Stefan is eighteen dear, and ripe for maturing. Once he matures, he can name the date for his own marriage. You already know this," Aloe said comfortingly.

I nodded numbly, turning my gaze back to my mother's portrait of our family. Stefan and I had only been children, but the intensity between us was startling.

_I'm not ready to be married yet. I feel so young…_

"Anise, think of how lovely Viorica would look in this kind of gown…"

My mother turned her attention from my hair to the book my aunt was holding up. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My mother and aunt were in their flowery moods. They were actually being really annoying.

"Mom, I'm going back to my room now. I have studying to do…"

"Alright, Viorica. Good-night dear."

I let myself out of her room and into the fresh air of the corridor. I ignored the guards posted around the hall and went into the small open courtyard. I sat down on the bench, turned away from the door.

A mother bird was flying into the tree with food for her babies. I smiled as I watched them, safe in their oblivious peace. I sighed as I thought about my own predicament. Stefan loved me and the wedding in my future was probably closer than I had originally thought. Stefan's eyes had actually glowed red for a moment tonight, so he would probably mature soon.

I was pretty sure that I loved Stefan as he loved me. But how could I be 100 % sure without ever "testing the waters"? Whenever I was with Stefan I felt happy and light. But was that true love or the love you would feel for a dear cousin?

I sighed again, dropping my head in my hands. A strong feeling of fear and danger crept into my heart. I almost threw up because the force of it was so strong. What was happening? I hadn't even tried to listen to my feelings. Only mature vampires got foresight from feelings…

I felt someone behind me, and my fingers found the small sword I kept hidden in the folds of my uniform skirt. I willed the bad feeling to go away so that I could run to my father. The presence behind me grew closer and I drew the sword, whirling around to face my opponent.

Stefan caught the blade in his hand, surprise etched into every corner of his face. I held my defensive pose for another second, then I started to tremble. The blade slipped from between my fingers, falling to the ground. I glanced at Stefan's cut hand, which was already beginning to heal. Hesitantly, I looked at his face, which was now full of concern.

Stefan pulled me into his arms, his un-hurt hand stroking my hair. I burst into tears and he held me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan!" I sobbed, hiccupping. My tears were turning hysterical now. "So sorry. I don't know what happened, I-"

I broke off into more tears. Stefan pulled back to look at me, his hand caressing my cheek. I couldn't bear to look his face-which was concerned- and I buried my face in his chest.

"What's worrying you, Viorica? You seem so tense. What's the matter? You know I'm here for you."

I shook my head, pulling back from him. I wiped at face and Stefan helped, gently brushing away a tear with his thumb.

"It's nothing. I just felt… it's nothing," I said, hiccupping again. "How did your meeting with my father go?"

His face darkened for a moment. I stopped brushing tears off of my face and focused on Stefan.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"No, not exactly. It just didn't go as I had expected. Your father pretty much gave me a secretarial objective. I have to find this ancient prophecy that is supposed to come true sometime soon. And it's somewhere in this big stack of parchment your father gave me."

I pondered the meaning of this and what was best to say to Stefan.  
"You know my father wouldn't have asked unless it wasn't extremely important," I said gently.

I had chosen the right words. Stefan dropped his head, looking at our feet.

"I know that," he said meekly.

"How long do you have to find this prophecy?"

Stefan's head came back up, and his expression was no longer meek.

"Your father said that he trusts I will make the prophecy my priority," he almost sneered.

I gave him a long hard look. At first he met my stare, but after a moment he dropped his gaze again.

"You would be wise to make the prophecy your priority. You never know, it may be more important than you think. If it wasn't my father would have had someone else find it."

Stefan sighed, his head dropping onto my shoulder. I laughed softly, stroking his short dark hair.

"Alright, fine. I'll find this prophecy."

The six o'clock gong rang out and with a final sigh, Stefan pulled away. He took my hand, leading me out of the courtyard.

"Come one. I'll walk you back to your room. We wouldn't want to be caught out after hours."

"You know the whole danger after hours thing isn't true," I teased. "There are no foul monsters that stalk the corridors."

Stefan stopped and turned to face me.

"Do you really believe that? They told the human and vampire students the same thing. For the humans, we are the dangers here. For us, the humans are the monsters in the hallways after hours."

"I don't think that humans are monsters, Stefan. I just think that they allow their wants and fears to govern them sometimes," I said sharply. "And you know they didn't call the human students monsters. They merely cautioned us about our contacts with them. The younger vampires can be foolish, and the matured vampires can… loose control."

Stefan scowled, gently tugging my hand to continue walking down the corridor.

"They used to hunt our kind, Viorica. Thousands of our people were slain because of humans. I'm not sure if I can forgive that."

I sighed, running a hand through my long hair.

"That was such a long time ago, Stefan. Are you going to hold a grudge for the deaths of people we didn't even know?"

Stefan didn't answer. I wondered when he would accept humans. Even though we never saw them, we lived with a bunch of kids just like us. Well, minus the powers and blood-drinking of course.

We were both silent until we reached my room. He kissed me gently at first, but then his lips became more urgent. His hands dropped from my shoulders to my waist, pulling me against him. My arms wound around his neck, holding him as tightly as he was holding me.

I was surprised by his sudden urgency and I pulled away. His face was as confused as mine, but he worked a smile onto his face as he stepped away from me.

"Good night Viorica," he said kissing my hand gently.

Stefan turned and walked swiftly away. I watched him, a strange feeling of sadness mixed with confusion clenched in my heart. Sighing, I pushed open the door to my room.

Tonight I was grateful that I had my own room. Most of the time I was resentful of the fact that my royal status kept me from having a roommate. I had always wished I could room with Maria, my closest friend. But tonight I was in much need of the silence.

I sat in the window seat, my mind skipping back over tonight's events. It started out normally enough with the lecture, but had gotten a lot weirder as it went on. The human boy wandered back into my mind and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

How could he know what I was; say that word with such mocking arrogance? He was endangering everything that this academy and my father were working towards. I couldn't let him do that. I had to figure out who this boy was and find out what he knew about us.

I squinted, the sunlight irritating my eyes. The human students thought vampires burned in the sun. Ridiculous.

I had woken up during the human student's lunch hour to try and find the boy. I found a dark deserted hallway and opened myself to my feelings. To my surprise, the feeling of foreboding that had accompanied then human was close… closer than last night.

Spinning around, I noticed an open classroom door and foolishly walked inside. Almost immediately the door swung shut, revealing the person I was trying to find. I gasped and stepped further into the room. The boy smirked, and I noticed again how handsome he really was- for a human. He had sandy blond hair and bright green eyes, so unlike Stefan's dark looks.

"Who are you?" I demanded, furious that he could trap me so easily when I had meant to trap him.

"My name is Gregor."

"Were you the one outside my window last night?"

Gregor smirked again, and my fury rose up.

"Listen, you. I am not one to be toyed with," I snapped.

He threw back his head and laughed. His cold laughter filled the room and he stepped towards me. I automatically stepped back and found I was against the wall. I got angrier as I realized Gregor had successfully cornered me.

"Stop it. I want to know what you said last night."

Gregor walked closer; we were about a foot apart now. I glared at him, ready to run around him for the door. He had no prayer of catching me, an immortal.

"You should know," he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Vampire."

I sucked in air in surprise and he rocked back a little. He half-smiled again.

"How- How do you know that?"

Gregor didn't answer me. His hand rose to touch my face, but I flinched away. He laughed softly in my ear again and backed away.

"If you truly want to know, meet me here again tomorrow."

Gregor pulled open the heavy wooden door and began to leave.

"I won't come tomorrow," I said defiantly.

Gregor turned to look at me one last time. His face was completely devoid of any emotion.

"Suit yourself," he said, and walked away.

Stefan was waiting for me outside Master Maximus's classroom again. He smiled and held out his arm. I was a little guilty about meeting Gregor, so I smiled widely and took his arm, kissing his cheek. Stefan looked surprised, but took it in stride.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through my head. I saw a face, a man's face. It was cold, cruel, and laughing. I gasped as the pain increased and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the man's cold, familiar face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stefan

I watched as Viorica's face contorted in pain, trying to understand what was hurting her.

"Viorica?"

She looked towards me, but it was as if she was looking through me. Suddenly she fell towards the floor and I caught her before she could hit the cold, hard floor. Ignoring the gasps and titters of my classmates around me, I lifted Viorica into my arms and ran as fast as I could for the throne room.

King Draco and my father were bent over a map, and did not turn when I threw the heavy doors open.

"Uncle!"

It was either the urgency he heard in my voice or in my mind that made King Draco turn quickly.

"Stefan? What happened to Viorica?"

He ran towards me, my father close behind.

"I don't know. We were about to go into the classroom and all of a sudden she just got an expression of pain on her face and collapsed."

King Draco took Viorica from me and I let her go, feeling empty and helpless. He left the throne room and entered the infirmary next door. He laid Viorica on a bed while my father used his gift to pull up chairs for us to sit.

"Thank you, Lucian," the king murmured. "There's not much we can do until she wakes up. I don't know why she would suddenly collapse like this though… Did she say anything before she passed out?"

"No, but she looked terrified."

I pulled up the chair next to Viorica on the other side of the bed and took hold of her hand. I knew my worry and love for Viorica were plainly shown on my face because King Draco looked at me speculatively.

"You really do love her, don't you, Stefan?" he asked quietly.

I looked at straight at King Draco so he would know I was being honest. His eyes widened a bit in shock when he saw my feelings shining from my face.

"Of course I do. How could I not? She's so beautiful, like a black rose, and compassionate and understanding. She's the most important thing in the world to me."

Viorica stirred, her eyes beginning to flutter. King Draco laughed softly.

"Good because if you were to ever hurt her you'd deal with me." It may have sounded joking to someone who didn't know my uncle as well as I did, but to me, his threat was very real.

Viorica's eyes fluttered again then opened slowly. She tightened her grip on my hand and smiled at me. My breath caught at her utter beauty.

"Viorica?" my uncle's voice was low and urgent. "I need you to tell me what happened to you before it slips away."

Viorica nodded. Her brow furrowed and her beautiful violet eyes hardened.

"All I saw was a man's face. I know I've seen him somewhere before, in a portrait maybe…?" her voice trailed off.

Viorica looked imploringly at her father and I realized she was letting him into her mind and see what she had seen in an effort to place this man. King Draco paled, but nodded calmly and helped Viorica to her feet. Taking her arm, he led her back into the throne room. There were pictures of every royal who had ever lived on the walls. Viorica immediately singled one out.

"It's him. I would know that cold face anywhere."

My blood chilled as I read the plaque underneath the portrait. It was Prince Samuel, the pretender to King Propitius' throne.

"Stefan, how close do you think are you to finding that prophecy?" my father asked quietly.

"I was planning to start tonight."

"Good, because this may be even more important than we'd thought at first," my uncle said. "You should start immediately."

"Father, what does this mean?" Viorica asked.

"I don't know, Viorica."

Viorica

I watched the moon rise higher in the sky, feeling more confused than ever. My father had excused Stefan and me from our lecture and I was back in my room. I wondered if my little "faint" was connected to meeting Gregor. I did sense a weird aura around him. Something just wasn't right with Gregor.

I knew he was right; I _would_ go back tomorrow; I owed it to my father and our people. If this boy was going to disrupt our delicately placed integration plan at this academy, then I needed to learn more about him.

It was with this attitude that I slipped back into me and Gregor's classroom some hours later. I shuddered and shook the title from my head- this was just _a_ classroom. A few moments later Gregor came in and shut the door. He sat down at a desk in front of me; I had sat on the instructor's desk.

"I think we got off to the wrong start yesterday, princess," he said, catching me completely off-guard.

"How did you know I'm a princess?"

"Please. I know you're a vampire. Of course I know that you're a princess."

I glared at him as he flaunted his knowledge in front of me again. I needed to get out here as soon as I found out how much he knew. Gregor smiled widely at me.

"What do you say we start over?" he asked, holding out his hand.

The first thought in my head was NO! But then another followed. Why not? So I held out my hand and cautiously shook his. Gregor's smile grew even wider and I wondered if I had played right into his hands.

"How did you find out we were vampires?" I launched right into it.

"Later. For now, let's talk."

I stared at him in shock. I didn't want to just talk. I wanted to get away from Gregor and the infuriating pull he seemed to have. Again another thought intruded. It could help me if I know him better. If he trusts me, he'll tell me what he knows.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?

"Tell me more about you or your family."

I was taken aback but didn't hesitate for too long. I told him about Stefan and how we were engaged to be married. Gregor's face twisted in disgust.

"Wait, so you're only seventeen and you're already engaged?"

"I've been engaged practically since I was born. It's always been this way for us, since the beginning of time."

Gregor rose as the gong sounded, signaling the end of lunch.

"That's a pity. A beautiful girl already off the market," he said, his fingertips brushing my cheek as he walked out. I stared after him, trying to ignore the fact that his touch made my skin burn as if there was an electrical current running through it.

Before the lecture that night, I was sitting in my window seat thinking. I was doing that a lot lately. I knew that I should stop seeing Gregor and turn him into my father. And yet… when I was around him it was like I wasn't in control of myself. I couldn't help not going to see him.

A knock on my door startled me back to the present.

"Come in," I called.

Maria poked her head in, then came all the way in and shut the door behind her. She stood in front of me nervously, toeing her boots. Maria had never been nervous in front of me before.

"What's wrong, Maria?" I asked gently.

"I could ask the same to you," she retorted quietly, sitting down on my bed.

I raised my eyebrows at her boldness but Maria didn't look ashamed.

"You've been so quiet the past few days. And then you suddenly collapsed yesterday night before lecture… And I was just wondering… are you alright?"

I hesitated before I answered. Maria was as much a friend as one gets when you're a royal child. I considered telling her about Gregor, but something held me back. Gregor was something I had to keep to myself… for the time being.

"I'm fine Maria. I've just been preoccupied with everything that's going on lately. Mostly I'm just tired."

Maria gazed coolly at me. With a knot in my chest I knew she had seen right through me.

"I know you're not telling the truth, princess. But I also understand that there are some things you cannot confide to me."

Maria rose up and headed for the door, apparently done speaking to me. I watched her leave for a second, then jumped up, grabbing my schoolbooks.

"Maria! Would you walk with me to the classroom?"

She looked surprised but pleased.

"Prince Stefan said he would be picking you up at your room."

"Prince Stefan can wait at the door like always. I always walk with my friend to class."

Maria's face brightened and she opened the door. We walked into the hallway together, like old times. Our classmates were waiting for us by the door, Stefan in front. I took his arm and we led the class into our lecture.

Until now, I had never realized how many things we did over and over again. Life always went on at the same pace for us creatures of the night. We had our lecture, we frolicked in the moonlight, and we slept away the day. I wondered how none of my other classmates noticed.

It's because I met Gregor. I never would have noticed if he hadn't come along and disrupted the normal pace of life…

I wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. My eyes drooped and I struggled to keep them open. My daily visits with Gregor were taking their toll. Maybe he would consent to meeting at night too… No, I couldn't continue these visits. I was supposed to get the information I needed from Gregor, then turn him in. It would kill Stefan if he found out.

"Princess Viorica, I would be much obliged if you would not fall asleep on me," Master Maximus drawled softly.

My head jerked up as the entire class tried to not stare. I nodded at Master Maximus to continue the lecture and I tried to regain a regal expression.

"Are you alright?" Stefan murmured to me.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

I fought to stay awake the rest of the lecture. At the end, my mother swept into the room and the whole room rustled with the sound of bows. My mother flashed one of her beautiful trademark smiles.

"You may all rise. I have come to borrow your prince and princess, Maximus."

"As you wish, Queen Anise," Maximus replied, sweeping her a low bow.

Stefan and I stood up and climbed down the steps towards my mother. Our classmates bowed again, holding it until we had exited the room.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" I asked, anxiously searching her calm face. My parents had been adamant about Stefan and me not having any allowances for being royalty.

"No, darling. I just felt how tired you were and decided to move our joint lesson up a few hours."

My mother's gift was the ability to sense people's feelings in her surroundings. She was trying to school me to be open to my senses, but I wasn't really practicing lately. I felt a little guilty, and my mother smiled gently.

"Later, Viorica."

I nodded as we walked up to my mother's room. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going and I gave a little jerk in surprise. We usually had out joint lessons in the throne room. To invite the men into my mother's drawing room was… very different. My mother opened the door to reveal my Aunt Aloe, Uncle Lucian, and my father already seated.

My father and uncle looked at ease in the dim, calm-natured, feminine room. Stefan and I sat in the two chairs across from our parents and waited expectantly for what they had to say. My father cleared his throat, immediately capturing our attention.

"Viorica, Stefan, you both know we were planning some sort of social event to bring our entire student body together. We want your opinions on what sort of event we should hold."

"I was thinking something along the lines of a banquet," my mother said, and my Aunt Aloe nodded her approval.

I shot a glance at Stefan. Banquets were an event for the older members of our society. The only banquets I had ever attended were when I had to make a public appearance with my parents. They were terribly boring, and all the nobles were always watching Stefan and me as if we were exotic animals on display.

"I don't think that the humans will be entertained by a banquet, Mother. Maybe… a ball?"

My parents exchanged glances. I could see they were wary about accepting the idea, but at least they were considering it. It was quiet for a full minute, then I glanced towards Stefan for help. He grinned at me as if he had been waiting for me to ask.

"I agree, with Viorica, uncle. The human students are teenagers and will warm to dancing more than they will to a formal dining event. They will also look back on the ball at our unveiling graduation and know that they were safe in rather close areas with vampires."

I looked at Stefan approvingly. He had presented the idea better than I could have. My parents and aunt and uncle were exchanging thoughtful looks now. I crossed my fingers under the table. Banquets were so dull.

My father winked at me and I knew I had won. Literally, my father's word was law. He gave one last look towards my mother, who nodded favorably.

"We all agree that your idea would be more adolescent and human friendly. We will plan this ball for about two weeks from now."

My eyes widened. Two weeks was no time to an immortal. Most of the time, time will pass in the blink of an eye. It was an advantage to being a vampire- you weren't bound by time like humans were. They worried about having too much time, or too little. Always aware of time in some form or another…

"Viorica?"

My mind snapped back to the situation. Everyone was staring at me curiously. I smiled in what I thought was a reassuring way and laughed softly.

"Sorry, I guess I was just daydreaming."

Again my father came to my rescue, giving a short chuckle. The attention turned to him and I shot him a grateful thought.

"How the mind wanders when we're young. Good night, Viorica," he said, kissing the tip of my nose on the way out of the room.

"Uncle," I said respectfully to Stefan's father, curtseying a little. "Aunt Aloe."

"Good night, child."

Stefan turned to my mother imploringly. She smiled gently at him. She laid a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze.

"You may wait outside, dear. I just want a quick word with Viorica and then she is yours for the night."

Stefan smiled back at my mother and bowed respectfully.

"Yes, Queen Aunt. Viorica, I'll be in the courtyard."

I nodded to him and he crossed the room, closing the door behind him. I turned to my mother, waiting for whatever she needed to discuss with me. I prayed that my father hadn't read my thoughts and found out about Gregor.

"Sit down, Viorica, darling. This isn't an interrogation," she said softly, gesturing towards the small bed in a corner of the room.

I sat down slowly, and my mother sat down behind me. Instead of saying anything, she picked up a strand of my hair and gently began braiding it. This was something she had done since I could remember, and I immediately relaxed.

"There, that's better. You've been so tense lately, Viorica. And what are these little waves of guilt I keep catching? What's the matter dear?"

I kept my feelings in check as I pondered what to tell her. I knew I could not tell her about Gregor; I couldn't even say anything to Maria, who was not in a position of power and influence.

"Oh, I don't know, Mother. I… I haven't really been practicing being open to my senses lately. I didn't want to let you down."

My mother laughed in her quiet way and gave a playful tug on the braid she was holding.

"Is that all darling? It is not a big deal if you don't learn to be open to your senses. I would highly recommend it, but it's only to help you. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

Emotions tight…

"No, Mother. I'm fine."

"Very well then. Off you go, Stefan is waiting."

We both got up at the same time and my mother hugged me tightly. I breathed in her flowery familiar scent, and I let all of my tension go. I was used to being close to my mother, and lately we had drifted apart. Every mother has to let go sooner or later I suppose… My mother released me and smiled, lightly pushing me towards the door.

"Don't keep Stefan waiting, dear. That boy really cares about you."

My emotions welled up and I turned my back on her so she couldn't see the tears that came to my eyes. Each time I went to see Gregor I felt like I was betraying Stefan. But when I thought about stopping my visits with Gregor, another part of me denied the idea. Who was my greater allegiance to?

I realized that my mother was still waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat so I wouldn't choke on my words.

"I know, Mother. We _are_ engaged, after all."

I hated the fact that I sounded like I was reminding myself of the point. I left my mother's room before she could ask any more questions. I saw Stefan in the small courtyard, his back to me. I used a second to compose myself, then walked smoothly into the courtyard. Stefan turned as I came closer, his face breaking into a small, sweet smile. It was the smile he reserved especially for me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What did your mother want?" he asked, his arm stealing around my waist.

I shrugged nonchalantly, blowing it off.

"Nothing, she just wanted to know why I was so tired."

Stefan looked down at me, concern and confusion etched into every feature in his face. I kept my expression smooth and blank.

"Why are you so tired, Viorica? We sleep for the entire day. Are you ill?"

Someone who didn't know Stefan would have thought he was being obtrusive. But to me, someone who had known him his entire life, he was clearly only asking to make sure I was alright. Again, my heart ached for deceiving him. He was so good and perfect… and I didn't deserve it.

"I've just been a little restless lately, I suppose. It's nothing to worry about; my mother said it would pass."

Stefan's face brightened, and he took my hand, leading me out of the courtyard.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Back to your room so you can sleep."

I mouthed a silent thank-you. I was exhausted, and I definitely needed time alone. A few seconds later and we were at my door. Stefan turned and kissed me gently.

"I love you, Viorica," he whispered against my lips.

I froze, unsure of what to say. Stefan quickly pulled away, speaking fast.

"You don't have to say anything, Viorica. It's alright. I just want you to wait until you really mean it."

I felt unhappier than I ever had in my life. I nodded and quickly turned to my door.

"Good night, Stefan."

"Good night."

He waited until I shut the door to leave. I sighed and turned for my window seat. To my surprise, a little white note was sitting on the windowsill. Thinking it was a note from Maria or my father, I picked it up.

Tomorrow morning, two o'clock, the classroom. Figured I'd do you a favor. –G

The world spun and I sat down heavily. Gregor had been in my _room_? I knew he probably hadn't meant any harm, but my room was my space, and I only let people I really trusted in here. This was getting out of hand. I had only known Gregor for a few days, and his being in my room when I wasn't there scared me.

This hardened my resolve; I could not see Gregor anymore. It was becoming wrong on many levels. And then I wouldn't be risking almost everything…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Stefan

I went straight to my room after leaving Viorica's. I still hadn't started working on the prophecy yet, and I was starting to feel guilty. Ever since Viorica had fainted the other day, her father had been quietly worrying and researching. I could at least do my part and find one prophecy.

I crossed over to my desk and groaned when I saw the stack of parchment. I'd forgotten how large my little 'haystack' was. Well it had to be done sooner or later… I sat down and untied the cord that bound the papers.

After I had gotten a methodical rhythm, I let my mind wander a bit. Viorica had looked terrified when I told her I loved her. But then, she was young, true not much younger than myself, but still. She had been protected for much of her childhood and had been schooled rigorously in the ways of a royal child. Viorica had no idea how to respond to my affection.

She would learn though. We had eons of time to learn together. I smiled at the prospect, and almost missed what I was looking for. My eyes widened as I scanned the page.

Prophecy made by Constance the Child, Concerning events to take place three thousand years from now.

It was only the opening page, but at least I knew the prophecy was here! I excitedly pulled out the next page in the stack. My heart sank as I saw what was on the page. It was useless information on a banquet held years before my time. I gritted my teeth in frustration, slamming the page down on the reject pile.

"Having trouble, Stefan?"

I whirled around in my chair, ready to spring up. I relaxed when I saw my uncle chucking softly.

"The young are so defensive. Especially humans! They argue about the most mundane topics and are sent to the "Headmaster" for absurd reasons. These human teachers are the worst, always begging for time off or more pay. I tell you, Stefan, I'll be happy when this year is over."

I smiled as my uncle sat down on my bed, facing me. The academy only took in beginner students every four years. We took no older or younger students, so everyone was the same age. King Draco himself masqueraded as the Headmaster who was available only after dusk.

"It's not really trouble, Your Majesty. More like frustration. I managed to find the opening page to the prophecy, but the prophecy itself is still lost within this stack."

King Draco frowned for a moment, eyeing the stack. After a moment, he smiled and rose from my bed.

"Enough for now Stefan. Come, let's walk in the night."

I re-bound the stack, wary of my uncle's motive. Usually when he wanted to talk with me he was bringing bad or important news.

"Don't worry, Stefan. We're just going for a stroll."

We walked out into the hallway and headed for the hall that would take us out onto the castle grounds. Once there King Draco made his way to me and Viorica's tree, seating himself on the bench. I hadn't been to our tree with Viorica in a while, and I felt down. King Draco waited until I had sat down to begin speaking.

"I know you love Viorica, Stefan, and that's why I'm asking you to do this. As you know, I have been researching for reasons why she might have collapsed so suddenly. There has never been a problem like this among immortals. I was forced to look among the records of the common people."

King Draco suddenly stood up, waving at me to stay seated. He started to pace, his expression anxious. I automatically knew that what he had found was not good. My palms started tingling and I clenched them tightly. A few moments later, my uncle spoke again.

"Her collapsing was either a complicated side-effect of her maturing, but it's not likely. Eight times out of ten, the vampire died."

He looked me straight in the eyes when he said this. I could see the stress written plainly on his face. My whole world felt like it was falling apart. I fell off the beach and onto my knees.

"You mean… Viorica's either going to mature soon or…die?"

Unable to speak, the king nodded miserably.

"How do we stop it? There must be some way…" I said desperately.

"There is no way of stopping it, Stefan" King Draco whispered.

I shook my head in weak defiance and misery. Viorica could _not _die. Immortals can't die unless we are killed, and it's nearly impossible to accomplish that. For her to be taken from me now… it was cruel.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, standing up, a sudden determination taking hold of me.

Smiling, my uncle clasped me on the shoulder.

"There's a good lad. I need you to keep a close eye on Viorica. If she starts to deteriorate then I want her to be comfortable. And tell no one else what I have said, not even Viorica herself. The only people who know are you, your father, and I. I don't want to worry Anise. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded briefly and my uncle smiled again.

"Come along; let's get you back to the castle before dawn."

I paused outside Viorica's room. She said she hadn't been sleeping well lately… I hoped she wasn't awake, otherwise she would see this as a huge violation of her privacy. I poked my head in the door and relaxed when I saw her sleeping form on the bed. I eased quietly into her room and sat on the window-seat.

I watched Viorica sleep; she looked so peaceful. Her face was worry-free, like the Viorica I knew before the times grew stressful. I reached out and lightly touched her soft cheek. She looked perfectly healthy, and I refused to believe that she could possibly be dying.

Viorica's brow furrowed and she sighed in her sleep, rolling over. I retracted my hand quickly so I wouldn't wake her. I waited for a few more seconds, then got up and quietly exited the room. Out in the hallway I took a deep breath to calm myself.

The castle was silent, half the school sleeping. The vampire students- or the Moonlight students as the humans called us- were either doing homework or quietly socializing. That's one reason I didn't think humans and vampires would get along. Humans lived life in the fast lane, always moving at rapid paces, always loud and obnoxious. Vampires were calm, serene, and took time to marvel at the beauties around them.

That was one thing Viorica and I could never agree on. She seemed to find the humans amusing and believed we could all co-exist. Sometimes I wanted to believe as well, but the humans had a bloody history with us that I was unable to forget. Sighing, I opened the door to my dorm and went inside.

The stack of papers was still lying on my desk. I eyed it grudgingly, but didn't move towards it. Instead I crossed over to my bed, collapsing on it. Viorica couldn't be in danger of dying. How would that explain how she saw Prince Samuel's face? Perhaps the king didn't take that into consideration…

It was unlikely, but I figured I would see him first thing tomorrow night. He might not have forgotten that factor in his research, but it was worth a try. It could make a difference, especially to Viorica. Groaning, I rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep, my dreams haunted by ghosts of what could be.

I found it amusing that I knew when Viorica was approaching without having to turn around. The quiet voices of my classmates became even more hushed, and there was a sound of rustling clothes as they bowed. When I felt her draw near, I turned, holding out my arm. I surprised her with a small sweet kiss. Viorica smiled at me and gently took my arm.

Maximus was, as always, waiting for us. He smirked at me, and I looked away. I refused to let Maximus get to me. Sometimes though… I really wanted to put him in his place.

"Today we will be learning about the different powers you can receive when you mature."

The classroom rippled with excitement, while Viorica and I stifled groans. Most everything Maximus taught we have already learned through our royal training. It was a real surprise when Maximus prepared a lesson on a subject we didn't already know about. Maximus's assistant used his power to begin writing down the names of me and Viorica's parents on the board.

"King Draco has the power to read your mind. He can hear any thought that passes through your mind at any given moment. It would take a miracle to lie to him. Wouldn't it, Princess Viorica?"

Viorica didn't answer, and I nudged her gently. She jerked in surprise, blinking hard.

"Pardon?" she asked politely.

I could see Maximus relish his power over Viorica. I clenched my shaking hands in order to remain calm.

"Isn't it hard to do something wrong when His Majesty can read minds?" Maximus repeated slowly.

Maximus was trying to trap Viorica, trying to prove that the royals weren't as perfect as we seemed. But Viorica was too smart for Maximus, even when she was in a distracted mood.

"If I had been so inclined as to misbehave, Master Maximus, I'm sure it would have been hard to fool my father." Viorica continued in that same polite voice.

I could see Maximus's disappointment as he swung quickly to another topic. I smiled briefly, then looked over at Viorica. She was staring straight ahead, and to Maximus, it probably seemed like she was paying attention. I could tell her mind wasn't anywhere near the lesson, however. Her brow was furrowed, and she looked worried. I wanted to touch her shoulder to bring her mind back to the classroom so I could talk to her, but something held me back.

Looking at her right here, next to me, death was not something I would think would be anywhere near her. Viorica looked like a beautiful, strong vampire. But as much as I didn't want to, I saw her with different eyes now. I saw things I didn't before-like the small shadows underneath her eyes.

Suddenly Viorica turned to look at me. Something in my face must have alarmed her, because she gave me a tiny frown. When I didn't look away or change my expression, she smiled at me.

"You don't have to look so worried, Stefan. You're looking at me as if I might suddenly disappear. I'm alright."

I was about to make a positive reply-complying with her father's wish- when Maximus's voice rang out.

"Princess Viorica, I understand that you are a royal child, but that does not give you special privileges in _my _classroom. Shut your insolent mouth before I shut it for you."

I sprang up immediately, along with another female student. A part of my mind recognized her as Viorica's friend Maria, but I was too furious to care. The world took on a red tinge and several students gasped. Maximus looked surprised.

"Apologize to Viorica, Maximus. _Now_," I growled.

I was happy to see Maximus appear a little frightened, as much as he tried to hide it.

"My deepest apologies, Highness," he said, sweeping a low bow.

Viorica ignored him, looking up at me. I glanced down and saw that her face was pale and stressed. The anger disappeared as quickly as it had come and the world returned to its normal color. I felt drained and exhausted.

"Stefan?"

It was her quiet worried voice that did me in. Closing my eyes, I turned and ran down the steps. When I reached the door however, a voice stopped me from leaving.

"Master Maximus, your disrespect will no longer be tolerated by this class. We are honored to have the prince and princess to be our classmates. You are honored to be able to teach them. They do not demand your respect, so I will for them!"

Maria was still standing, her voice filled with anger and power. Her eyes were glowing a deep red, and she was glaring at Maximus. As she finished her speech, a heavy wind began to blow, ruffling her hair. It affected no one but Maximus, who staggered under the gale.

Maria just changed…

I took that moment to leave the classroom. I ran, not caring where I was going. I stopped only when I heard my name being called softly.

"Stefan, dear. I would love to not have to chase you all around the castle."

I turned as my Aunt Anise drifted towards me, her face wrinkled at the corners with concern. She raised her eyebrows at me questioningly, and I dropped my gaze. She placed her hand on my shoulder and steered me to a bench.

"Now, would you like to tell me what happened in the classroom?"

I poured out the entire story to Queen Anise. She kept a comforting hand on my shoulder. She showed no emotion until I repeated what Maximus had said. Her mouth formed a flat line on her face, and her hand grew tighter on my shoulder.

"I convinced Draco not to go to Maximus in anger the other night. I had hoped Maximus had just had a rough night and that his disrespectful manner would pass. I will do no such thing now." She said softly, a hint of anger at the edges of her voice.

I hesitated, wanting to ask something, but unsure of how to phrase it. Queen Anise blinked, her anger passing, and looked over at me with a pleasant smile on her face.

"What is it, Stefan. I can answer any question you'd like."

"Maria just matured tonight, and I think it was through anger. My eyes have only glinted red when I'm angry and that's when I can feel the power. Is… is that how we mature? Through anger?"

"No, Stefan. There is no set way how we change, and no one knows why. My own personal theory is that we mature when we do something great or spontaneous for our personality. Maria is Viorica's quiet little friend, right?"

I nodded, thinking that Maria hadn't seemed so quiet tonight in the classroom…

"When she stood up to Maximus, Maria was doing something she had never done before. I think that is what might have brought on her maturing. Do you understand?"

I was relieved. I didn't like feeling so out of control with anger, and was happy that I wouldn't have to be when I matured. Viorica had looked so stressed and worried about me. It was amusing, because that's how I was feeling about her all the time now.

"Yes, Queen Aunt. Thank you."

Queen Anise smiled and gracefully got to her feet. I quickly followed suit.

"Come along dear. Let's get you to your room. I understand you have a prophecy to find."


End file.
